A Night Out
by Pink-Strawberry4
Summary: Elena/ Kol (Caroline/ Klaus) - Eine spontane Idee eine kurze, heiße Story ;)


Hallo Liebe Vampire Diaries Fans!

Ich habe diese Geschichte schon auf ( .de/s/54ac7e7b00009dfe37a35760/1/A-Night-Out) hochgeladen und möchte sie nun auch hier teilen. Das Pairing ist Kol/Elena (bzw. auch Caroline/Klaus) ;)  
>Ich hoffe ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen und hinterlasst mir euere Meinungen! <p>

A Night Out

Verführerisch wickelte die junge Frau eine braune Haarsträhne um ihren Finger und ließ die Locke anschließend zurück in ihre ursprüngliche Form hüpfen, während sie ihre Hüften sanft im Takt des dröhnenden Beats kreisen ließ.  
>Ihr Blick schweifte durch die Menge, als sie an ihrem viel zu süßen Cocktail nippte. Eng umschlungene, tanzende Paare drängten sich aneinander auf der Tanzfläche. Der Geruch von Schweiß, Alkohol und Sex lag in der Luft.<p>

Für einen kurzen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen. Schnell schlagende Herzen, rauschendes, verführerisch duftendes Blut leichter Opfer berauschte ihre Sinne. Es war eine Willensprobe für sie, niemanden direkt auf der Tanzfläche ihre Reißzähne in den Hals zu rammen.  
>Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, fesselte eines der tanzenden Paare ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Eine blonde junge Frau war mit den Rücken an die Brust ihres Tanzpartners gedrückt und rieb ihren Hintern rhythmisch gegen die deutlich erkennbare Wölbung im Schritt des jungen dunkelblonden Mannes. Dieser hatte seine Hände unter ihrem T-Shirt, das nach oben gerutscht war und ihre gebräunte Haut bis zu den Rippen preisgab, vergraben und massierte leicht ihre Brüste. Sie konnte beobachten wie er langsam seine Finger an ihrem Körper hinabgleiten und unter dem Bund ihrer Jeans verschwinden ließ.<br>Inzwischen lässig mit dem Rücken an der Bar lehnend, leckte sie sich die roten Lippen - „Zwei Tequila silber!" Ein dunkelhaariger junger Mann, etwa in ihrem Alter, versperrte ihr plötzlich die Sicht und grinste sie verschmitzt an, während er seine Bestellung beim Barkeeper machte.  
>„Die gehen ganz schön ran, was?", sagt er nachdem er sich seitlich neben sie an die Bar gelehnt hatte und ihrem, nun wieder auf das tanzende Paar gerichteten Blick, gefolgt war. Sie nickte nur zustimmend und nahm einen letzten Schluck aus ihrem Glas, bevor sie es am Tresen abstellte.<p>

Die beiden Tequila wurden serviert und er bezahlte.  
>Er griff nach einem Salzstreuer, leckte über die Haut seines Handrückens und verteilte das Salz darüber. Dann nahm er sich einen der beiden Shots, auf denen jeweils eine Zitronenscheibe lag und schob ihr den andern mir samt Salzsteuer hinüber. Sie tat es ihm gleich, leckte über die Haut ihres Handrückens und verteilte Salz darüber.<br>„Auf Klaus' und Carolines Dreißigjähriges!", sagte er mit ironischer Überschwänglichkeit und stieß sein Glas geräuschvoll gegen ihres. „Happy Birthday!", antworte sie zwinkernd. Beide leckten geübt das Salz von ihrer Haut, prosteten sich kurz zu und stürzten dann den Inhalt ihrer Gläser hinunter. Sie bissen in die Zitronenscheiben, steckten die Reste zurück ins Glas und stellten es zurück auf den Tresen.  
>„Noch mal vier davon!", rief der junge Mann dem Barkeeper zu und zeigte auf die leeren Gläser vor ihm.<p>

„Warum stehst du eigentlich alleine hier an der Bar, wenn du" er räusperte sich kurz „und deine Brüste" - dies sagte er mir einen anzüglichen Grinsen und einen Seitenblick in ihr Dekolleté - "doch auch ein paar Zärtlichkeiten auf der Tanzfläche austauschen könntet?" Schelmisch blitzende Augen blickten sie fragend an.  
>Sie sah ihn nur mit einer perfekt gezupften hochgezogenen Augenbraue an, konnte ein Grinsen aber nicht verbergen, was ihm natürlich nicht entging.<br>„Und du?" Fragte sie dann, „Müsste das Geburtstagskind nicht auch auf der Tanzfläche sein und sich - " sie machte eine kurze Pause und grinste verschwörerisch "beschenken lassen?"  
>Sein Grinsen wurde breiter, er antwortete aber nicht.<p>

Nach drei weiteren Runden fühlte sie langsam, wie der Alkohol sie hemmungsloser machte, ihre Gedanken verschwammen und sich ihr Verstand ausschaltete. Ein verschwörerisches Grinsen umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie die nächste Runde bestellte. "Was bedeutet das Grinsen?", fragte er neugierig nach. "Also bei uns trinkt man die normalerweise anders.", schnurrte sie. "Ahja?" Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und setzte ein verführerisches Grinsen auf. Er wusste genau, was sie meinte. "Dann zeig' mir das doch mal."

Der Barkeeper stellte die neue Runde vor die beiden und als sie ihr Portemonnaie zurück in ihre kleine Handtasche gesteckt hatte, griff sie nach seiner Hand. Sie führte sie nach oben zu ihren Gesicht und leckte langsam über seinen Handrücken, während ihre Augen die seinen fixierten. Er spürte wie ihr Zungenpiercing sanft über seine Haut strich und wie ihr Atem, der über die feuchte Spur an seiner Haut wehte, eine Gänsehaut an seinem Rücken auslöste. Immernoch seine Hand in ihrer haltend streute sie anschließend das Salz darüber. Schnell leckte sie über ihre eigene Hand und benetze diese ebenfalls mit Salz. "So", hauchte sie ihm zu. Dann reichte sie ihm ihre Hand und leckte das Salz von seiner. Er reagierte schnell, leckte das Salz von ihrer und beide schütteten den Tequila hinunter, gefolgt von dem Biss in die Zitronenscheibe.

Zwei Runden wiederholten sie de gleichen Vorgang und leckten das Salz vom Handrücken des jeweils anderen.  
>Als er die nächste Runde mit einem verschwörerischen Grinsen bestellte, konnte sie seine schmutzigen Gedanken förmlich hören. Den Salzstreuer in der Hand haltend, kam er ihrem Gesicht immer näher, dann beugte er sich hinunter und ließ seine Zunge über die Haut zwischen ihren Brüsten gleiten. Ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich, während sie sich dem wohligen Gefühl hingab, das seine Berührung auslöste.<br>Er leckte sich über die Lippen und grinste sie weiterhin an, als er das Salz über eben diese Stelle streute. Auffordernd blitzten seine Augen sie an. Den Wink verstehend, legte sie eine Hand in seinen Nacken und schob seinen Kopf auf die Seite um besseren Zugang zu seinem Nacken zu haben. Besonders langsam, neckend, ließ sie ihre Zungenspitze an seinem Hals hinauf wandern, bis zu der empfindlichen Stelle hinter seinem Ohr und biss dann leicht in sein Ohrläppchen. Sie konnte spüren wie er erschauderte und streute dann das Salz an die vorher angefeuchtete Stelle seines Halses. Wieder wiederholten sie die gleiche Prozedur - lecken, trinken, beißen.

Bei der nächsten Runde beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und leckte über ihrem Hals. Diesmal verblieb er allerdings länger dort und begann zärtlich an ihrer Halsbeuge zu saugen. Sanft verteilte er Küsse mit seinen warmen, weichen Lippen an ihrem Schlüsselbein und Hals entlang nach oben und begann wieder an einer besonders empfindlichen Stelle an ihrem Hals zu saugen. Ein leises Stöhnen entwich ihren Lippen und sie zog ihn mit beiden Händen an seinen Kopf näher zu sich heran. Sie ließ ihrem Kopf nach hinten fallen und genoss den Moment. Seine Hände legten sich um ihre Hüften und drückten sie an die seinen. Ihre Hände vergruben sich in seinem Haar und pressten seine Lippen, die weiter nach unten zu ihren Brüsten gewandert waren, fester auf ihre glühende Haut.  
>Sie spürte ein plötzliches, pochendes Verlangen und schob ihn ein Stück von sich. Er sah sie fragend an. Sie stieß nur ihr Glas gegen das seine und leerte dann beide Shots hintereinander, das Salz und die Zitronenscheibe vollkommen ignorierend.<p>

Dann nahm sie seine Hand und zog ihn mit sich durch die Menge auf die Tanzfläche.  
>Dort legte sie ihre Hände in seinen Nacken, woraufhin sich die seinen wieder auf ihre Hüften legten und sie fest an sich drückten. So begannen sie sich im Takt der Musik zu bewegen, jede Bewegung des anderen am eigen Körper spürend.<br>Seine Finger wanderten an ihrer Taille nach oben und seine Daumen strichen leicht über ihre Brüste. Sie antwortete mit einem sanften Streicheln über die Beule in seinem Schritt. Er zog scharf die Luft ein, woraufhin sie nur grinste und begann seinen Hals zu küssen, während sie eine Hand unter sein Hemd wandern ließ.  
>Sein Knie schob sich zwischen ihre Beine und sie begannen sich aneinander zu reiben. Er strich ihre Haare auf eine Seite und begann wieder ihren Hals zu liebkosen, während ihre Finger über seine Nippel strichen und leicht zuzwickten. Im Gegenzug biss er leicht in ihren Hals, was ihr ein wohliges Stöhnen entlockte. Ihre Hände wanderten von seiner Brust hinunter zum Bund seiner Jeans und sie ließ kurz ihre Finger hinein gleiten, hatte sie aber gleich wider herausgezogen und fing an seinen Schritt durch den Stoff der Jeans zu massieren.<br>Ein Stöhnen entwich seinen Lippen und mit rauer Stimme flüsterte ihr ins Ohr: "Schluss mit den Spielchen!" Sie sah in seine schwarzen, vor Lust erfüllten Augen und leckte sich über die Lippen.

Sie machten sich auf den Weg nach draußen.

Anonymität in der Dunkelheit einer Seitenstraße gefunden habend, begannen sie sofort wieder sich leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Sie schlang ein Bein um seine Hüfte und er drückte sie gegen die kalte Hauswand. Seine Hände schoben sich unter ihr Kleid und begangen ihren Hintern zu massieren.  
>Schnell drehte sie beide und drückte nun ihn gegen die Wand. Sie grinste ihn schelmisch an: "Du hast ja noch gar kein Geburtstags Geschenk von mir bekommen". Ihre Hände legte sie an seinen Hosenbund und öffnete seinen Gürtel. Sie drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss an seinen Mundwinkel und knöpfte dann langsam seine Jeans auf, während sie ihm in die Augen schaute.<p>

Gerade wollte sie den Reißverschluss hinunterziehen, als sie zwei Gestalten am Ende der Seitenstraße erkennen konnten. Schnell lösten sie sich voneinander und er schloss fluchend seinen Knopf und Gürtel. "Elena, Kol! Da seid ihr!", rief der Blonde. „Kommt, unsere Limo fährt da vorne!", stimmte die junge Frau mit ein.  
>"Toll, gerade jetzt konnten sie aufhören sich auf der Tanzfläche gegenseitig aufzufressen!", zischte Kol. Elena grinste nur. "Caroline und Klaus hatten eben schon immer ein super Timing." Beide erinnerten sich an letzen Sommer, als sie in fast der selben Situation unterbrochen wurden.<p>

„Komm!", rief Elena nach hinten über ihre Schulter, nachdem sie ihr Kleid glatt gestrichen hatte und ihren Freunden entgegen lief. "Dein Geschenk kannst du dir auch wann anders abholen", fügte sie dann noch verführerisch grinsend hinzu.  
>Kol beeilte sich, ihr zu folgen und alle vier machten sich auf den Weg zu einer schwarzen Stretch-Limosine mit dunkel getönten Scheiben.<p>

THE END


End file.
